helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimano Momoko
|image = |caption = Shimano Momoko, May 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 164cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-2016 (2 years) |agency = (2014) (2014-2016) |label = (2014-2016) |group = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation = 22nd Generation |join = November 29, 2014 |left = July 28, 2016 |days = 1 Year, 8 Months |acts = , Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Shimano Momoko (島野萌々子) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She completed her training on July 28, 2016. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Shimano Momoko was born on May 31, 1999 in Saitama, Japan. 2014 In early 2014, Shimano joined NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. She participated in her first event on April 29, 2014. On November 16, NICE GIRL Project!'s trainee program was abolished. Soon after, Shimano, alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei, were given the opportunity to become a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, transferring to UP-FRONT PROMOTION and joining Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside the former NICE GIRL Project! trainees and 3 other girls. 2016 Shimano participated as opening act in the Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~. On July 28, it was announced that Shimano had completed her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Yokogawa Yumei, Hashimoto Nagisa and Nakano Rion, subsequently leaving the program. Personal Life Education= When Shimano joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014, she was a 3rd year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2017. |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames used to refer to Shimano: *'Momo-chan' (ももちゃん): Used during her time in NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *'Shi-chan' (島ちゃん): Used by Ogata Risa, Hashimoto Nagisa and Horie Kizuki. *'SHIMANO': Used by Fujii Rio. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Shimano Momoko (島野萌々子) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 164cm *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-29: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-07-28: Left *' Status:' **2014-04-29: member **2014-11-16: Left *' Status:' **2014-04-29: Joined **2014-11-16: Transferred to **2016-07-28: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Swimming *'Hobbies:' Collecting shoes, Collecting Hakuouki goods, Anime, Cosplay *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, White *'Favorite Food:' Noodles, Marshmallows *'Favorite Sport:' Tennis *'Motto:' Isshou kenmei (一生懸命; With the utmost effort) *'Looks up to:' Sato Masaki Trivia *She likes the Sanrio character "My Melody". *She likes shoujo manga, and her favorite anime is "Hakuouki". *She can completely retell stories she has heard from other people. *Her favorite food is Udon and marshmallows. *Her favorite Hello! Project songs are Moshimo... by Mobekimasu, Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi by Berryz Koubou, and Renai♥Rider by Buono!. *Her future dream is to debut and stand on a large stage where many people are waving glowsticks in her color. *She originally became a trainee under NGP because she loved idols, but then she was asked to join Hello! Project's trainees. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Onoda Saori. *Her favorite music genre is mixture rock. See Also * on the *Gallery:Shimano Momoko *List:Shimano Momoko Concert & Event Appearances External Links *Official Profile (archived) *Trainees-Collection blog (Tag: "Shimano Momoko") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: Hello! Project tour blog, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 es:Shimano Momoko Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Members from Saitama Category:2014 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:1999 Births Category:May Births Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Blood Type O Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:2016 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Rabbit